


I Told You So.

by Grimm_mii



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Clint Barton likes to hide in the ceilings, Conversations, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_mii/pseuds/Grimm_mii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And laughing over the Comms is totally, and completely unprofessional."<br/>Just a little behind the scenes comm chatter between our favourite Agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic, and my first time posting here, so I hope I did okay

“I told you so.”  
Somehow he manages to make even that phrase sound like something other than ‘preachy’. Phil Coulson doesn’t do ‘preachy’, especially not while still wearing his 9-to-5 Blah-face. He does calm, concise, and always commanding, like everything here is business as usual.  
Even if business as usual involves Manhattan being invaded 9 foot-tall robots piloted by jelly aliens.

“You did not tell me so.” He lets another arrow fly and says nothing as it burns up in whatever manner of force-field the aliens have thrown up around themselves.

“I said I didn’t believe projectile weapons would be terribly effective against these… whatever they are.” It was true. No matter what breed of arrow or bullet was fired at them, their force field held strong.

“You didn’t say that to me, you said that to Hill.”

“You were listening in the drop-ceiling.”

He let’s another arrow fly, “How could you possibly have known that?” It didn’t particularly surprise Clint either way. By now he knew better than to underestimate how Ninja Phil is.

“Among other reasons, you were ready and in the Quinjet faster than usual. You overheard the assignment before anyone gave the call to assemble.”

“Huh. The paperclips in Agent Carter’s bun didn’t give me away?”

“I said among other reasons.” Clint can practically hear the smile in Coulson’s voice, even if he’s more than a few blocks away and his face would be as blank as ever. And laughing over the Comms is totally, and completely unprofessional.

“Alright well, unless you have any better ideas, Tony, Thor, and Steve seem to have this covered.” It was true. Iron Man’s repulsor blasts cut through the force field like butter, and while the paint was slowly peeling off, Cap’s shield was still able to pass through and do some serious damage. Thor was tossing Mjolnir back and forth like a yo-yo, crashing it into the metallic beasts and then recalling it from the carnage.

“Remain in position Agent Barton”

“Sir, yes Sir, Agent Coulson, Sir” Clint smirked as Phil began to call for radio silence and Sit-Reps across the Comm channels accordingly. In the lasting silence Clint adjusted his position for a better angle to pick off the pigeons roosting a few buildings away. With his arms steady and bow drawn there was a sudden crackle in his ear.  
“If you’re bored, Agent Barton, I can always have you put on crowd control.”

He eased the tension in the bowstring. “Who said I was bored?”

“Then behave and leave the wildlife alone. We don’t need another incident with PETA after last month’s giant rabbit fiasco.”

“They weren’t even real rabbits! They were sentient aliens that happened to look like rabbits, who wanted to take over the world!”

“Public relations are important, Agent Barton.”

“I still think we should have let Thor mount a head in the mansion. Make it homey.”

“Radio silence, Agent Barton.”

“Sir, yes Sir.”


End file.
